


For Your Eyes

by Duchesse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Season 4 Spoilers, Self-Insert, Spoilers, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: You just couldn’t believe you got to witness him in a skin-tight shirt.[Takashi Shirogane | Reader]





	For Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4; EPISODE 4
> 
> just a little self-indulgent fic, y'all. stay calm.

“I’ve never seen you look more uncomfortable…”

“I feel exactly how you think I do.”

None of your training at the Garrison, nor as a part of the Voltron Alliance could have prepared you for the sight of your boyfriend squeezed into a skin-tight shirt.

Shiro gave a sigh of resignation, utter hopelessness and agony etched into his face as he clenched a fist and flexed his bicep. The sheerness of the garment offered you an ample view of his muscles contracting, stretching the flimsy fabric even thinner.

“I don’t think you should go out like that,” you announced, prying your eyes away from his form to fix them elsewhere in his room. “What happens if something bad happens? A malfunction? A light fixture falls? Lance fucks up? You won’t have any protection to… your, um, to yourself.”

For the first time that day, Shiro supplied a sincere smile and chuckled, approaching you to land a reassuring hand on your shoulder. “It means a lot that you’re concerned, but this… this is something I just have to do for the greater good.”

You jutted your lips, stare flattening as you fidgeted in place when his hand stroked across your arm soothingly. “Like, the greater good can kiss my ass. I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about your ravenous fans, man.”

“You’re getting way too invested in this. It’s going to be fine,” he assured easily, grasping both your arms as you were reeled into a reluctant embrace, groaning in agitation all the while. “This is all going to end soon. In the meantime, just make sure to keep us updated on the map and if you notice any changes.”

Relenting to his reasoning, you slowly returned to the tender gesture with palms flat against his back, cheek nestling against his broad chest and a taut smile once realizing you could outline the definition of his back with newfound ease.

You had never felt such a need for God in your life more than at that moment.

“Alright. Time to run a couple of rehers–” Shiro attempted to pull out of the embrace, only for you to latch tighter. “Are… you done?”

“Mmm…”


End file.
